Legend of Babylon
by Subzero Inferno
Summary: A single tear streamed down Avian's eyes.  Everyone died that day.  He had been twelve at the time.  Seven years had passed and finally, he found him. "You're going to pay." he said with rage in his heart.  "You're going to pay Sonic the Hedgehog!"
1. Sight of Hate

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 1

Sight of Hate

A black figure stood atop a cliff, looking at the sickening sight of the city below him, Going about their business like nothing was wrong.

"How could they be so calm" he said with hate in is orange eyes, "it's like they don't even care!" He turned away from the sight sickened, and then turned back. He removed his hood to let the wind blow through his black feathers. "If only they knew…."

_"Dad!" The little swallow dashed to his burning house. At this point, the entire town was set ablaze. Braking down the door, he ran up the stairs, jumping over a few burning steps, and into his adopted fathers bedroom. He picked him up and got out of the house, just before it collapsed._

_ "Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Tears streamed his eyes. Emotion began to hit him like a car on a train track. Sadness, anger, hate, and every other negative feeling under the sun._

"_Avian….." a week voice said. The black swallow looked up, eyes stained with tears. "Oh god! I thought I lost you! I thought….."_

_ The red hedgehog lifted up his hand. "Please, Please, enough blubbering. It has to happen sooner or later."_

_ Avian looked confused. "Wait….. What do you mean?" The hedgehog looked up at his sons face and said "You can't hide from death, and it appears to be my time." "What! No! It's not happing!" the furious swallow said. "Enough! Ack! My breath is short….."_

_ "Who did it!" he shouted. The hedgehogs body went limp. His eye closed, and he whispered his last words. "Blue Blur….."_

A single tear streamed down Avian's eyes. Everyone died that day. Friends, family, people he did not know, to people close to him. But most importantly, his father. He had been twelve at the time. Seven years had passed and finally, he found him.

"You're going to pay." he said with rage in his heart. "You're going to pay Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	2. Not Slowing Down

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 2

Not Slowing Down

"Sonic?" No answer came from the cobalt hedgehog. "Sonic!" Still no answer from him. Wave sighed. She had been trying to wake him up now for ten minutes. _"If I don't get him to Jet in time, he'll blow a fuse."_

She leaned closer to his ear. "SONIC!" she shouted. Scared out of his wits, he jumped and hit his on the tree branch above his head. "Ugh…." he looked up to see Wave giving him a death stare. "OW! What was that for!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"You're supposed to be with Jet for the rematch that's what." Sonics' mouth dropped open. "Say what! I told that damn pigeon I wasn't going to do it."

"What! So he sends me all the whey here to wake you up for no reason!" Sonic got up from the ground, "Yep, that's about it."

"Ughhh! I'm going to kill him!" Sonic stood there watching her curse Jet, pacing in circles over and over. He chuckled. "WHAT!" she shouted. Still laughing, he looked he in the eye "Nothing… It's just I have never seen someone this angry. It's hilarious."

Wave stared knives at him. "Sooo, it's funny that I had to stand here forever trying to wake you up for no freaking reason, is that it?"

"That's the short version, but yeah, that's it." Wave rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable…" "Yeah, I know…. Now come on, you're not the only one that wants' to kill Jet."

At that moment, his phone started to ring. "OR, I could take this call, whichever comes first….. Hello…. Hey Tails, what's up? Huh….Yeah….What! Ugh not again. Wave leaned in closer to hear the conversation.

"Yes again", the fox said at the other end, "Eggman is tarring apart the Gigan Rocks." Sonic sighed. "Didn't he say he would turn over a new leaf? Ugh never mind, I'll get on it." He hung up the phone. "Apparently he does not know what that means" Wave said with a smirk.

Sonic smiled, "Possibly…" "Go back and tell Jet that I won't be able to make it, I'm going out to scramble some eggs." He was just about to take off when she grabbed his arm. "Oh no, I practically don't want to look at him and your sending me back to him? If I came all this whey, then it's going to be for a purpose."

Sonic scratched his head "What are you getting at?" She put her hands on her hips "You're so dense! I'm coming with you!" He raised an eyebrow "Your going with me… Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious… On second thought, don't answer that." He put his hand on his chin. "Well, am I in" she asked impatiently. "Jeez, can you give me a second to think….. Alright, you're in." "Took you long enough" she teased. "BUT" he said, "You better keep up, cause I'm not stopping for potty brakes."

* * *

><p>"THIS IS TAKEING FOREVER!" Storm flinched at Jets outburst. Knuckles sighed"Has it ever crossed your thick skull that he won't show up?" Jet looked at the echidna "I'm going to beat that hedgehog one way or another. You of all people should know that he never backs down from a challenge, therefore, he WILL show up , got it you oversized meat tenderizer?"<p>

"KEEP THIS UP AND YOU'LL BE THE MEAT!" Storms' ears started to hurt. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Ugh. Jet, can't you just try calling Wave again?" "That would be the seventh time I would try" the green hawk shouted annoyed "She is not responding!"

"Tch, wouldn't blame her, account of you sending the only person who did not have her extreme gear." Jet stared at Knuckles, slowly reaching his boiling point "It's not my fault that her gear was not fully tuned now is it?"

Ticked off, Storm lifted the two off the ground to separate them. "Regardless of who was sent, you need to keep your mouth shut" looking at Knuckles "and you Jet need to realize that Sonic may not be coming." He put them down.

"Since when where you in charge!" Jet yelled at the large albatross. "Since the fact that I am bigger and stronger than you." "I…" Storm held up his hand "Yes, Jet, I know you are the leader of the Rouges, but when it comes to the voice of reason, that's where I come in."

Years ago this would have been debatable, but this was true now. Storm had excelled in skill in extreme gear riding, had more self confidence in himself, and was surprisingly more intelligent now. He had even gained more respect from Wave.

"Alright Storm, I hear ya." Storm smiled "Good, now maybe I can hear myself think." Knuckles' phone started to ring. "Hello….Tails, what is it…" Storm looked up "Put him on speakerphone." The echidna nodded and did what he was asked. "Okay Tails, I put you on speakerphone, Jet and Storm want to hear also."

"Great, that's who I was looking for." "Cut to the chase Prower" Storm said "What's going on?" "Well since you so kindly asked Storm" Tails said sarcastically "I just got off the phone with Sonic, telling him that Eggman was attacking the Gigan Rocks…Again."

"Okay that explains why Sonic isn't here" Jet said nodding his head "But that does not tell me where Wave is." "That's what I'm calling for" the fox said "She is pissed that you sent her to find Sonic for no apparent reason and has gone with him to the Gigan Rocks."

* * *

><p><em>"What have I gotten myself into"<em> Wave thought to herself. It was almost impossible for her to keep up with Sonic. "'_I'm not sopping for potty brakes'. Pft! I wish my gear worked."_ At that moment, she started to feel light-headed.

Sonic looked back and saw that she was falling behind. _"Oh boy! And she calls me unbelievable."_ He made a quick U turn and picked her up bridal style.

She screamed. "What are you doing!" "Hey, I told you that I'm not slowing down, so shut up and hang on!" She didn't argue. He was going too fast to let go. The lack of oxygen finally got to her and she passed out.

"…"

"Hey, wake up"

Wave groaned. "What took us so long?" Sonic looked back "Had to deal with those guys." She looked where he directed and gasped. Pile upon pile of robots were stacked up and on fire. "You did all of this when I was asleep?" He chuckled "Yeah, you were out cold. I've been trying to wake you up for about an hour now."

She looked around. "Is this the place?" "Yep" he said "This is it." He looked up and saw Eggman's air craft. "Alright Baldy McNosehair, when I'm through with you, you're going to wish you had turned over that leaf."


	3. Dark Intentions

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 3

Dark Intentions

"Is it time yet?" The first dark figure was pacing impatiently along the hard surface of the large aircraft. The second was watching Sonic and Wave climb aboard the ship.

"Why so agitated Coal? You know this won't take long" the third told the first.

"I am so _agitated_ cause I'm scared to death at what Regaito would do to us if we are late…_AGAIN!_" The second closed his eyes at the outburst from Coal.

"Silence! Ren, it's time, breach the door." The third black figure took off his hood to reveal that he was a navy blue raven with a red 24 tattoo etched on his right cheek.

"Gotca Phoenix, this won't take long" he said as he walked off. Phoenix also removed his hood to reveal that he was a dark purple swallow. He wore a black bandana on his head. Just like Ren, he bared a number tattoo. It was a green 41 placed on his forehead.

"Alright boss" Ren called out "door is breached!" Phoenix and Coal strode over to where Ren was standing.

Coal removed his hood to get a better look. He was a jet black hawk with an eye patch on his right eye. "Tell me again why Egghead would put a door on a highly deadly and secured curser on the top of the bridge? If you ask me, he is not as smart as he says he is."

"Don't know and frankly don't care." Ren said with a harsh tone in his voice. "And where the hell is Hexon any whey? He said he'd be here."

Hexon, a red falcon that was the best hunter of all of them, was not present. Phoenix knew he was already in the ship, tracking down there target. "He said he would meet us here, that means he has already gone looking for Eggman you dumb bird!" Coal shouted.

"Enough! Coal, Ren, search for Hexon. I will deal with Eggman myself."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and they departed to find there lost companion.

Phoenix looked back at the moon. "I don't know why you are still alive Wave, but after tonight, you would wish you would have died with the rest" and the 41 on his forehead started to glow.

* * *

><p>"Yesh, this place is a mess!" Sonic watched his step as he walked, kicking away bits and pieces of robots. "Either someone was already here, or Eggman really let himself go…"<p>

Still groggy, Wave nodded in agreement. Stepping aside pieces of once security robots, she walked right into Sonic who had stopped in his tracks.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

He nodded. "I'm okay…but the door is not." He pointed to the only exit, and it was welded shut.

"Great, now how are we going to get in" she asked.

Sonic looked around "There must be another way in. Maybe if we turn around, we will come across another door."

"Alright, let's go" Wave turned around and walked off.

Sonic took one last look around and noticed something different. "Hold up, what's this?"

There was a lever on the side of the door. Under it, a warning sign said _Warning, do NOT pull unless absolutely necessary_. He reached for it.

"What are you thinking!" Wave shouted in panic.

He turned around and looked at her "I'm _thinking_ that this would be our ticked out of here. Or even better, a self destruct."

"Do you even know what will happen!"

"Nope, that's why I'm going to pull it, to see what happens." He grabbed the lever and pulled.

The wall next to them started to shake and collapse, reveling another door. Above it had a sign that read _Babylonian Research_.

Sonic took a step back "See, what did I tell ya."

Wave rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's go…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we are going the right whey?" Coal asked picking up a broken robot head. Receiving no answer, he threw it at the unsuspecting raven. "Hello? Anyone home?"<p>

"This is definitely Hexon's handy work, so yes, we are going the right way." He turned to face Coal. "Happy?"

"Hmm….wouldn't say that." They continued their voyage through the carcasses of burning n' broken robots.

"Well, well, well…it's about time." In the shadows stood a very muscular red figure. He wore a black jumpsuit with gold stripes along the arms. His six-foot sword was in his left hand, and his right was his black overcoat, similar to the one Ren, Coal, and Phoenix wore. On his left wrist, was a dark blue number 97 tattoo.

"Hexon! What's up bro?" Coal shouted, giving his metaphorical brother a high-five.

"Ahh….the usual, causing destruction and terror wherever I go, nothing serious."

"Things are serious you two" Ren stated "Now come on, let's proceed with our task and rendezvous with Phoenix."

"Great, but one thing Ren" Coal said "which way do we go again?"

* * *

><p>There were so many things that Wave could say about the walk they had been on since they came across the door, but one thing summed it all up. "Long Tunnel."<p>

Sonic looked back at her "No kidding. How long have we been walking again?"

"About a half an hour"

"No way! This ship ain't that long!"

"I know, it's unbelievable!" Wave had seen a lot of unexplainable things before, but this toped them all.

"Damn, I don't understand how Eggman could have done this, and I thought he dumped all of his Babylonian talk."

"Apparently that was not the case" Wave said plainly. They trudged on for another ten minutes, then they hit home.

"End of the Tunnel" Sonic said, relived. He took a look around; the room was a mess, papers flying here and there, dust and debris in every area possible, and the walls were falling apart. Then he looked to the middle of the room. A large stone was placed on a white platform, and etched in the stone, was a sword.

It was a pretty average sword, about three feet long, steel blade, and a blue hilt. The thing that stumped him the most was the atmosphere around it. He felt….free, or more free than usual.

He walked up to the sword to get a closer look at it. The hilt was studded with sapphire and the handle was wrapped in black leather. He placed his hand on the leather. His hand fit perfectly in it.

"Okay, here goes something!" He pulled out the sword with ease. The stone shattered and in place of the stone was a giant XXXIX. Then his shoulder started to burn. He screamed in pain.

Wave watched in terror as the hedgehog was being engulfed by the intense light. "Sonic! SONIC!" The light died down, and barely standing was Sonic, sword in hand. Wave rushed over to him "Oh god, oh god, are you alright!" She put her hand on his left shoulder, then pulled it away and gasped. On his shoulder was a black 39 tattoo.


	4. Power Gain, Power Loss

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 4

Power Gain, Power Loss

"_All enemies new and old,_

_Come together to turn the world dark and cold,_

_But as the prophecies foretold,_

_Six heroes that Mobius will behold, _

_And with their hands these saviors will mold,_

_The foundation of the planet, let the Number take hold."_

"…"

"Sonic! Wake up!" Sonic could hear Wave shouting at him, shaking him violently.

"Urggg….. What happened?" He looked around. They were still in the messy research room. He was in a lot of pain, as if he was hit by a truck, and it backed over him again.

"I don't know! There was a bright light and the wind picked up and you were screaming out in pain and…and…."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I'm still in one peace am I…am I?" He counted his fingers and looked at his legs "Yep, all here!" he confirmed.

Wave pointed to his left shoulder with wide eyes. He looked and saw the 39 carved into him. "What the hell is this?"he asked surprised.

"That's what I want to know." Wave said her breathing now under control. "Why did you do it? You could have been killed!" _"Wait, why do I care?"_

"I dunno, I guess I felt kinda drawn to it." This was true. He felt like it was just asking, no begging to take out of the stone, like it was saying "_get me out of this damn rock!"_ He didn't know why, but he felt…stronger, lighter, and faster, like he could move at the speed of light.

Aside from the sword, when he passed out, he heard this voice in his head. What did it mean by enemies will come together, and what are these Numbers? He looked at his shoulder again. _"Could it mean these numbers?"_

Wave had her own battle going on inside her head as well. _"What happen there? Is he really okay? Why would he do it? And why do I care!"_ She took a quick glance at him. _"No! There is no way I could…."_

"Well since this is over lets head out. We still have a job to do." Sonic started to walk over to the tunnel.

"Wait! Is that an elevator?" Wave pointed to the small door and of course, it was. Sonic looked over his shoulder, and his jaw almost fell off of his face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR! OF ALL OF THE IDIOTIC….WHEN I FIND HUMPTY DUMPTY, I'M GOING TO PUSH HIM OFF THAT WALL MYSELF!"

Wave giggled at the hedgehog's outburst. "Alright Turbo, don't go turning into Jet on me know." She said, still laughing.

He gave a smirk "Turbo? That's a new one."

She gave him an evil smile "What? Is it such a crime to give you a nickname? Now come on we have work to do. I'm waiting."

Sonic frowned "Hey, that's my line!" He ran to the elevator and pressed the only button that was there, up. He noticed something strange _"That's funny; it took me longer than usual to get to the elevator. I do feel kinda funny…"_

"Hey, something bothering you?" Wave asked.

"…Huh. Oh it's nothing. Just feel kind of…slow…"

* * *

><p>"Where did the door go?"Coal asked scratching his head"Wasn't it here a minute ago?"<p>

Ren looked at his watch. He taped it and the blueprints of the aircraft appeared as a hologram. "Yes, it is supposed to be here. I don't understand why it isn't."

"Oh boy, the day Ren doesn't understand something is when the world ends." Coal said with a smirk.

Ren ignored the comment and continued to search for answers to their delay. Finally, Hexon, who had his overcoat back on, stepped up "We don't have time for this" he put his hands on the door and the steel began to melt. He growled when he saw there was another layer to the blocked door. He drew his hands back, and within them, a ball of fire ignited. He thrust his hands forward, sending the fireball flying at the door. With a bang, the steel flew off the walls.

Coal shook his head"Well, so much for stealth."

"Forget stealth" said Hexon pointing his thumb back "Look what I had to do to get in here."

"He's got a point Coal" Ren said while crossing his arms "It's not like Eggman doesn't already know we are here. Why do you think he boosted security?"

Coal put his hand on his forehead and sighed "Look, our job was to go in, kill Eggman, and get out" he took his hand off his head and looked at his brothers "Not to bust a bunch of walking steel polls that keep on spawning. That's just waiting time"

Hexon looked out the smoldering walkway to see a swarm of robots coming their way. "Well, we don't have much of a choice now do we?" he said. In a flash of light, his sword appeared as he prepped for battle.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you're okay?"

Sonic sighed "For the umpteenth time, yes I'm okay" _"Am I?"_

The elevator came to a stop and they walked out. Not to their surprise, the place was a dump. Steel cables, broken robots, and holes in the walls where all over the place. "What happened here?" Wave asked.

"I don't know, but what or whoever did this went that whey." He pointed to their right, and an even bigger path of destruction followed.

They followed the path until they reached a dead end. "How does all of this just stop?" Wave asked annoyed.

"I could probably drill a hole through the wall." He stepped a few steps back and ran towards the wall. _"Hold up, what's going on!"_ Sonic was not going as fast as he intended and wacked face first into the wall.

"Sonic! Say something!" Wave yelled.

"OWCH!"

"What happened!"

"I don't know" Sonic said, rubbing his nose "I wasn't running as fast as I normally do."

"I think I've seen enough. Let's go. There's something wrong with you and we need to check it out. Plus, I think this dump is practically going to blow up on its own."

"Can't argue with that, let's go." _"I can't believe it. I lost my speed!"_

* * *

><p>"Damn droids" Hexon was getting ticked off at the fact that the robots would not stop coming and just give up "They just won't quit"<p>

Coal, who was occupied with freezing his enemies, remarked "Let me just take this moment to say 'I told you so!'"

"Phoenix, are you there! We're pinned down in the left flank! We need backup!" Ren was shouting into his watch hoping that there leader would answer.

_"Kind of busy myself Ren; I am also outnumbered at Eggman's quarters."_ Phoenix said

"How many drones are you up against?" Ren asked.

_"A hell of a lot more than you brother."_

"We'll be right there! Hex! Clear a path!"

"Okay drones, prepare to experience true power!" He pounded his fists into the floor and everything in the path of fire melted and/or burned to the ground.

"That takes care of that" Coal said "Okay guys, let's go help the boss man!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Sonic shouted. In under five seconds, he and Wave were under heavy enemy fire. "How did this happen!" Sonic tackled Wave before a steel pipe that miraculously fell from the ceiling fell on her.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Wave asked.

"Not panic, that's what. There must be a way around them." He still had the sword, he could us that. He looked at the blade, and it started to shine. "Huh, what's going on?" At this point the sword shined brighter an eventually engulfed him "Whoa!"

_Sonic found himself walking in a room of white, nothing else but white. "What is this place?" he asked. He spotted a bird in the center of the room, perched on a wooden pool sticking out of the ground. "Who are you?" he asked._

_The bird looked up into his eyes. It looked like an eagle. It had black feathers on its body, and white feathers on its head. Its eyes were pitch black, and on its forehead was a 39. Its voice echoed off of the walls "I am Factor 39, otherwise known as Utapio, guardian of freedom, creator of Malxious._

_"Guardian of what? Creator of what? You're not making sense._

_"Freedom is one of the ninety-nine emotions that control the universe, keep it in balance, but that very balance is being disturbed by the ninety-nine negative emotions that are plaguing your world._

_"Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever."_

_"You will understand it when the time comes, young heir"_

_Sonic looked up "Heir?"_

_"My time of guarding the emotion is coming to an end, now it is your turn to take control of this power. Use Malxious, and save the world, and the universe."_

_"Malxious?"  
><em>

_The eagle looked at his hand. "The blade. It will give you strength in the time of need. Go, my time is short. The answers you seek are in the heart of Babylon. Now, go your friend is in danger. Go, and unleash your light upon the world."_

"Sonic! Wake up! Now's not the time to pass out!"

"Ugh…What was that…" He looked over and remembered what was happening. Robots were going guns ablaze, firing at the two trespassers. He glanced at Wave, then at his sword. _"I know what I need to do…"_ and he stepped out of the barricade.

"What are you doing!" Wave shouted. Sonic did not answer. He advanced to the battalion of droids that blocked their path. Terrified, she sat there and watched Sonic walk out into the line of fire. She gasped as she saw the hedgehog deflect every bolt of energy that came at him. As soon as he got close enough, he unleashed a series of slashes that hit every target. _"How is he doing this?"_

Sonic remembered the last words that the eagle spoke to him and they echoed in his mind. _"Unleash your light upon the world."_ He crossed his hands over his face and the 39 on his shoulder started to glow. Soon the entire area around his body started to illuminate. Robots in range of bright light malfunctioned and exploded. "ARRGGGGG!" With a trust of his arms, energy beams started to shoot out from the sky and hit each target and cause major damage to the ship.

Wave got out of hiding and saw the destruction that was caused. Holes in the ceiling and floor, walls ripped apart, and robot carcasses scattered all over. "Sonic…" Wave said softly "What did you do?"

"What did I do" Sonic said turning to face Waves teary eyes "I just unleashed my light upon the world."


	5. Last Look

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 5

Last Look

Tails was tinkering with nuts and bolts nervously. _"I wonder if the gays are okay…"_

Suddenly a flash of light burst in the distance. "What the hell was th….." He fell back in his chair and banged his head on the floor. He jumped up and headed to his window. The pillars of light were rising and falling out by the mountains. "This can't be good." He grabbed his jacket and extreme gear and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you brought me all the way out there for nothing!" Storm shouted.<p>

Jet jumped back from him in fear of his rage. "Hay, it's not my fault! If I were to know that he wasn't going to show…."

"SONIC TOLD YOU TO YOUR FACE THAT HE WASENT GOING TO SHOW DAMN IT! Why if you weren't my boss I would…"

The flash of light that appeared next was so bright that Storm could not finish his threat. Jet looked out to the distance. "It's coming from the Gigan Rocks!"

Storms eyes widened in horror "Wave!"

* * *

><p>Wave stared back at Sonic, standing there triumphant, looking back at his handy work. "Well, no use staying here now" he said "Lets get going".<p>

Tears wheeled up in her eyes. She ran up to the hedgehog and took him into an embrace and wept. "Wha…What happened?"

"If only I truly knew." He said, bringing her closer "Lets go."

"…"

They trudged on and eventually came up to a large door that looked like it had been welded shut. "What now?" Wave asked?

"Jeez, your suppose to be the smart one and your asking all the questions. Thankfully I can answer this one." He drew his had back. A sphere of light emitted in his palm. He trust forwarded and the barricade disintegrated.

They entered the room, and it looked like it had been ransacked. In the corner, there was a figure slumping over. The two of them walked over to find the motionless man was Eggman. Sonic turned over the body to face him, but as his face showed, it was clear that Dr. Eggman was dead.

Wave gasped and buried her face into Sonics' chest. Sonic growled Looking into the doctors lifeless eyes "Who could have done this?" He closed Eggmans' eyes and found a sheet conveniently folded on a table, and laid over him. "Lets get out of here." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder as he lead her out of the room, looking back one last time at his nemesis and simply said "Things could have been different…"


	6. First Meeting

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 6

First Meeting

"Boss!" Phoenix looked up and saw his companions running down the hall. "Is it Done?" Coal asked.

"Yes my friends, it is done. Let us return for our next assignment." He started to walk past them, but was stopped when Hexon put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Before we make the large journey back to HQ, tell us the details. I am curious due to our absence.

Phoenix stared into the falcon's yellow eyes and remembered the final moments of the doctor.

_Eggman looked back to the sound of the door banging over and over. "What is all of this ruckus!" The door suddenly flew off the hinges and smoke poured in._

"_Doctor Ivo Robotnik! You have failed us for the last time!" Phoenix stepped in and raised his sword "Your sentence is execution!"_

"_P-P-Ph-Phoenix!" He stepped back in terror "I promise I will try harder! Its that stupid hedgehogs fault!"_

"_The fault is fully yours! Regaito commanded that you gather the dark energy from the chaos emeralds! Not to use the energy for destroying the hedgehog! He made it very clear that he would take care of him! Prepare to die!"_

"_No No No NOOOOOOOO!"_

"Later my brothers. There will be time for that later for now we must return."

* * *

><p>Sonic mind was flying all over the place. This new ability that he never had, he is able to use it like he has had it forever. <em>"What is going on?"<em>

Wave noticed that he was troubled. She placed a hand on his shoulder "It will be okay" she whispered in his ear. He turned and smiled.

The ship started to shift its weight. "What in the world!" The ship was about to crash. "Lets get outa here!"

They took off running and reached the main hatch. They were fifty stories up in the air and the ship was falling fast. "We'll never get out in time!" Wave shouted.

"Never say never! Hold on to me!" Wave thought about it, then realized what he was thinking. "Are you insane! We can't jump! We'll be killed!"

"Look, I may have lost my edge but I'm sticking to my instincts! I'm not slowing down! Now take my hand and trust me!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. _"Do I really…"_ They jumped an fell for minutes before realizing that there was a large swarm of droids on the ground waiting for them. "Oh no!" Wave yelled.

"Relax and get onto my back, I got this." She climbed onto the hedgehog's back, being careful not to touch his spines. He raised his sword that seemed to appear from out of nowhere and opened his hand, calling upon a pillar of light that had the shape of his sword. He shifted so he was falling face first to fall faster.

"_I trust you."_ Wave said in her mind. He sifted again so his feet were facing the ground and hit home with a bang. A wave of light burst from the ground and laid waist to everything in its path. He looked at what he had done and smiled "See, all you had to do is trust me."

She climbed off his back and grinned "Forever…"

"Well done Sonic the Hedgehog! But that's nothing compared to what I can do to you!" The voice came from a hooded figure atop of a nearby cliff. He jumped from the ledge and landed on his feet.

"That voice…" Wave said scratching her head. She gasped "No! It can't be…"

In the figure's hand, a sword appeared. The handle was shaped like a dragon claw. The blade was blood red and wing shaped. Black veins curved all around the weapon and it seemed to emit a dark energy. "Draw your blade, or so from here on out, be titled as a cowered!"

Sonic raised his sword and ran at top speed towards the foe. Wave standded in the distance with wide eyes finally understanding who this man was "Avian…"


	7. Sunset At Midnight

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 7

Sunset At Midnight

"Done! Finally!" Coal shouted with enthusiasm. "How long were we in that junk heap?"

"Three hours" Ren said "minus the time we waited on the balcony." He looked at his surroundings and noticed someone missing. "Anyone seen Avian?"

"Where were you, he told us that he had something personal to do. You really need to pay attention sometimes." Coal said putting a hand on his shoulder, snickering.

"I just don't think that the rookie can handle being out on his own." Ren looked at the moon "He can't control his powers."

"And that's just what Regaito wants" Phoenix shot back suddenly "The ability to not gain control is key to his plan to get rid of that hedgehog!"

"Whoa hang on! Who are you to judge the rookie!" Coal retorted "I kinda like having him around. Plus you know him personally"

Hexon nodded in agreement "Yes, and as I can recall, didn't your sister have a uhhh…thing for him."

"He was a reckless fool! He is the reason that she turned on the clan in the first place!" Phoenix was enraged, so Ren did the next best thing. Change the subject.

"Did you guys hear something?" A large bang was heard in the distance. Next came the flash of light that knocked Coal off balance.

"Now we did" he said getting off from the ground. "What in the world was that?"

"I have a theory" Hexon leaped off the rock he was sitting on and started heading in the direction of the sound "But lets just hope I am wrong…"

* * *

><p>"<em>He's a lot better than I expected…"<em> Avian thought to himself. _"But there is no whey I'm giving up!"_

"Had…enough…yet?" Sonic said between breaths "cause there's more where that came from." He raised his sword and charged.

"Arggggh!" Avian got up from his knees and speed across the sand. Strike after strike, the battle raged for what seemed like hours.

Wave stood and watched in awe in their form of battle _"There evenly matched. Its like they know what there going to do before they are going to do."_ But that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. _"How is Avian still alive? I thought he was killed in the fire._ She thought back to the terrible moments of her homes destruction.

_Jet, Storm, and Wave were looking back at the blazing inferno that once there home. Waves eyes were filled with tears. "Avian! Where are you!" She started to run back to the city that was now half way gone._

_However Storms strong arms held her back "Are you crazy! You'll be Killed!"_

"_I have to find him!"_

"_He is dead Wave…there's nothing you can do." She started to sob. He had always been by her side since the day she was born. When she needed a friend, he was there._

_Jet stepped forward and shoke his head "Wave, I know you two went through a lot together, but you need to let go and move on. He once said this to you once I understand."_

_She looked down, and cried even more, her best friend was gone, and what was worse, she believed it…_

This changed everything. Avian was alive, so that means there must have been more survivors. But why was he so angry with Sonic? He had never met him. She turned her attention to the battle. Avian was on his knees again, gasping for air.

"_I won't lose here, not now, not ever!"_ He got up and raised his hands at Sonic. Beams of light flew at him. As if on instinct, He did the same. The clash created a sonic boom that sent everything not attached to the ground flying including Sonic and Avian.

Sonic got off the ground only to find that the assailant had escaped. His voice echoed in the air "Some other time hedgehog! Vengeance will be mine!"

"Who was that?"

"Sonic!" Wave ran up to the bruised and half broken hedgehog and jumped into his arms "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Hey Sonic!"

" Wha!" He looked into the distance and saw Three figures hovering towards them. "Tails! Knuckles!"

"Is that Jet?" Wave asked.

"Getting into trouble again I see" Tails said landing beside them "What happened?"

"There will be time for that later, for now how are we going to get home?"

"I have it covered" Tails said pointing a thumb back to the distance and Storm was riding a bike. But It wasn't hovering, the bike had neon green wheels, black frame and blue flames emitting out of the exost. "How do you like it?"

"Whoa, where did you get this dinosaur?" Sonic said staring at the bike in awe.

"Found it in the junkyard and patched it up. It took me months."

"Yes but there's a problem. It's not bright enough for us to see where we are going. We'll never get out of here."

"Never say never" Wave said giggling. "Sonic?"

"Whey ahead of you Wave." He raised his hand to the sky and the sun peeked over the horizon. All but Wave stood there with eyes and mouths wide open. Knuckles was about to ask but Sonic cut him off "Later bud, for now lets get home." He motioned for Wave to follow and they boarded the bike. "You guys ready, cause once I get this thing started I'm not slowing down!"

* * *

><p><em>Thy Kingdom come<br>__Let your will be done  
>On Earth as it is in Heaven<em>

They say we're all in the pursuit of happiness  
>(A life so fabulous)<br>so we fight for what's ours like an activist  
>The struggles here we can find across the atlas<br>And it all started when Adam gave up his own palace  
>Now the earth waits for it´s rightful owner<br>2,000 years ago the 2nd Adam told us  
>the kingdom is at hand,<br>died for the sins of man  
>just so he can bring us back to his original plan<br>where we rule over the land  
>and meet every demand<br>and nature awaits for us kings to take a stand  
>but we need to understand that we can change the circumstances<br>the kingdom is enough so we choose when to advance

[Chorus] [x2]  
>You got the keys inside this kingdom,<br>lift up your head it's only begun,  
>keep holding on and you'll see the son<br>everybody sing it now  
><em>(everybody sing it now)<em>

(woooo_oh  
>wooooohI)<em>

heard you say that you would die for me  
>gladly gave your life for me,<br>cry for me,  
>all so I could call you when I'm so in need<br>of promises you've spoken,  
>my heart was always broken,<br>cause you gave the keys to life  
>but in my pride I had them stolen,<br>you say you still redeem us  
>bring us to a place where we can see the keys can never be stolen they just misplaced<br>and so we rise from the ashes,  
>stand 'fore the masses<br>proclaim the victory is ours and so we  
>(never give up)<br>even though times get hard to understand,  
>(it´s never enough)<br>for us to sit back and hope he has a plan  
>(we gotta stand up)<br>and face the cold with a boldness that is focused on the fact we got the keys so just believe  
>there's nothing closed<br>and it's all because

[CHORUS] [x2]

So many promises you gave,  
>and we just turned and walked away<br>but now I see the price you paid  
>was enough for us to live victorious<br>(we can't be stopped)  
>victorious<br>(we can't be stopped)

[CHORUS] [x4]

_Keys to the Kingdom_

_Group 1 Crew_

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the Shadows, a laugh echoed through the walls.<p>

"Soon, the time will come for the darkness to rise…"

* * *

><p>[End of section 1]<p> 


	8. Wrath of Dragen

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 8

Wrath of Dragen

On an overlook of the Aquatic Capital, a black vortex opened. From its darkness stepped out a black figure, laughing softly. He removed his hood to reveal that he was a dark green hawk. He had long feathers on his head with black highlights, and his eyes were electric blue.

"So, this is where my target is…" he said with a voice as dark as his coat. He grinned "Sïlacx Barodion…yes, that was his name…"

Doctor Sïlacx Barodion, a scientist on deep space was well known in the research of Babylon garden was residing in Aquatic Capital, discovering the possibilities of there was a planet that the ancient Babylonians lived.

The sun rose over the horizon and shined in the hawks face. He looked back at the orb in the sky "Sun? How, its half past midnight?" He turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"_Listen to me, you are one of the strongest men I have, this assignment is perfect for you"_

"_forgive me master Regaito" the hawk said, looking down to avoid his mentors gaze "but I don't see why this man is a threat to us."_

_Regatio sighed heavily "I know, that is what all of my associates said, but what they or you don't understand is that he poses more of a threat than you can imaging._

"_What?"_

"_If he found where we originated, then he will have all of our secrets, in turn, giving him the key to destroying us all.'_

_He still didn't like the idea of going after an old man, but it was foolish to argue with his master "I understand, I will leave immediately"_

"_Good" Regaito said smiling evilly "but remember to watch out for my son…"_

"Old man…prepare to meet fear face to face!" He chuckled "Soon you will know the power of Dragen!" At the sound of his name, a blue number 17 shined through the thick black coat on his arm.


	9. Change of Heart

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 9

Change of Heart

"And that's about it." Sonic had just finished explaining everything that happened to him and Wave.

"Wow! That's pretty intense!" Tails said wide eyed.

Storm nodded his head "It is, but one thing concerns me, how were you able to pull all of that off?"

"I just told you I had no idea how! Your not going to a different answer asking the same question over and over! That's insane!"

"No" Storm said simply closing his eyes "insanity is putting your hand in a fire over and over and expect it to not be burned" He opened them again, staring at the hedgehog "I only want to get all of the info before I come to a conclusion, even the info you are possibly hiding."

"Eh…I…Yeash! It hard to even speak to you anymore big guy!"

Storm gave a snicker "Logic hedgehog. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you are not saying something"

Sonic took a deep breath and said

_All enemies new and old,_

_Come together to turn the world dark and cold,_

_But as the prophecies foretold,_

_Six heroes that Mobius will behold,_

_And with their hands these saviors will mold,_

_The foundation of the planet, let the Number take hold._

"Very nice poetry blue blur" Jet scoffed "Now why don't you tell us what the hell that meant!"

"Are you deaf feather brain?" Knuckles said "That is apparently what your heavy lifter wanted, the rest of the story."

"Yes that is" Storm said nodding "now to interpret it, _All enemies new and old_

_come together to turn the world dark and cold._"

"There's an easy one" Tails said "All the enemies we had faced so far are going to transform Mobius into hell."

Knuckles looked down "Minus Eggman…"

Silence overtook the crowded room until it was broken by the outburst by Jet "He deserved what he got! Who cares?"

"I DO!" Jet stumbled in shock due to Sonic's outburst. Tails looked sickened to see his brother in such anger, even Knuckles and Storm broke there cool postures to look up at the enraged hedgehog. Sonic looked down ashamed "He didn't deserve what he got, he never did. He just went down a broken road that lead to nowhere. If only I was fast enough he wouldn't be…he wouldn't…"

Wave took his hand to calm him down. Tired of the silence, Knuckles repeated the next two lines "_But as the prophecies foretold six heroes that Mobius will behold._"

"So it is apparent that there is a prophecy that explains all of this." Storm stated.

"To the books!" Tails announced as he ran off to his workshop.

"_And with their hands these saviors will mold the foundation of the planet, let the Number take hold._" Sonic repeated the last lines, still looking broken.

An extended silence had the room again "I have nothing for this." Storm said. He started to leave the room "I will assist the fox in looking for the answers we seek."

"Do whatever." Sonic said also leaving, but for him, towards the balcony.

* * *

><p>Dragen walked up towards the front door of the 'Sky Tower' as it was called. "No security? This is going to be an easy task." He lifted his hands and the door flew open and off the hinges.<p>

"Hey! Watch it! You could have killed us!" a familiar voice said from within.

"What!"

"Using the front door before an assassination? Such a gentlemen." a black hawk stood in the doorway along with a red falcon.

"Coal! Hexon! What are you doing here!"

"What! Can't we drop in and just say hi!" Coal snickered.

"Likely story" Dragen said "Now answer my question."

Hexon smiled "Backup…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did this have to happen to me?"<em> Sonic thought _"Was everything that I had done for this damn planet enough? Or had I not done enough and this is my punishment?"_

He looked into the sky wondering what it would be like if he wasn't around. Would the planet even exist or would Eggman already destroyed it? _"Why me?"_

He felt a hand slip into his. He looked over and Wave was staring into his eyes. "It will be fine" she said.

"What will? For once I don't think I can do anything." He looked back into the clouds "I lost my speed and that is what I used to save the world dozens of times, now that its gone, I can't do anything."

"Yes you can" He looked back to her. "You can rely on us. We may not be able to do everything, but we're still there."

"You won't leave?" he asked.

"Not as long as you don't slow down."

He gave a small smile "Thanks" he looked back out into the sky and his expression hardened again _"For my friends…"_


	10. Unspoken Words

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 10

Unspoken Words

The dark hallways of the Sky Tower were intimidating, but not enough to scare away the three cloaked beings from completing there mission. _"Why did I have to be paired up with this guy?"_ Coal was wondering _"He scares the crap out of me! He could choke me without lifting a finger!"_

This was all true. Dragen had a mysterious past and was a being of wind. He could control the air around him, and even deprive someone of there oxygen. "Not much further." he said.

"Not much further!" Coal repeated "You said that forty-three floors ago!" _"Ugh! I am going to die on the 300__th__ floor!" _He remembered what Phoenix had ordered he and Hexon to do after there fight on the Eggcraft.

"_What were you thinking!" Phoenix yelled at the black swallow "He may be on to us now!"_

"_This is none of your business! I want that hedgehog dead!"_

"_I don't care what he did to you and I frankly don't care! You revealed our presence!"_

"_He destroyed our home Phoenix!" Avian growled "Dose that mean nothing to you!"_

"_The past is over and the future is in our grasp, and I will not let one of your mistakes ruin me again!"_

"_Uhh…" Coal tapped Phoenix's shoulder "I hate to inturpt this…Amusing conversation, but don't we have work to do?"_

_Phoenix nodded "Yes we do. Ren! Avian! Come with me. You and Hexon head to the Sky Tower and help Dragen there. He will explain the target to you when you get there."_

"_Awww nuts!"_

Coal sighed _"I should have let them keep bickering" _"Uhh… Dragen, how many floors are there in this building exactly?

* * *

><p>"This won't hurt a bit" Tails said as Sonic lied down "I just need to scan the tattoo."<p>

"Well then go. I'm not getting any younger here."

Tails scanned the mark on his shoulder. When he was finished, the monitor on his computer(or in this case, one of his fourteen other computers) loaded the data on the screen. "Finished."

"This is odd" Storm said as Sonic got up.

"What is?"

"If you look closely, there are tiny marks in the tattoo. Zoom in one hundred percent" Tails scrolled in just as ordered. "Yes just as I thought, this is a form of ancient Babylonian writing."

"Well can't you read it?" Sonic asked.

"Even if I could, there is so much on here, its like reading a story book that never ends." Storm said "This form of writing is older than you think, nobody has been able to read it yet."

Tails found something interesting on the corner of the monitor. "I hope you mean endless literally. Look at this." As he moved the area around, he hit a section that was making more marks.

"Is it doing what I think its doing?" Storm asked. "Everyone be silent!" Silence took over the workshop, then Storm spoke again "Tails say something."

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!"

Knuckles looked surprised "Dude, that was perfect!"

As the noise returned, more characters appeared on the screen. "Just as I thought" Storm said triumphantly "Its recording dialog, keeping a record of what has been said around it."

"So this thing is keeping track of what I say?" Sonic asked.

"Not only you, but people around you, and possibly people that have had this tattoo before. I highly doubt that you had said enough to fill this entire thing."

"But what is the point of that?"

"I don't know, but at least we do know what this thing is. If we can understand this ancient language…"

"Then we will have the full story." Sonic finished. "I don't know what is going on, but I sure do want to know what is. So tomorrow we work like we have never work before."

"I do know of one source that can possibly help us." Storm said "Jet, you and Knuckles pay a visit to the Sky Tower. Find a man named Sïlacx Barodion.

"Now wait just a minute here!" Jet objected "I am in charge here!"

"You are in charge of noting under my roof!" Sonic shouted.

Storm continued "Wave, Tails, you two keep scanning Sonic to find anything else out." They both nodded. "I will go and check any Babylonian books we posses."

"Alright all of you, get some rest." Sonic said "We have a lot of work to do in the morning."


	11. Bugs

Legend of Babylon

Chapter 11

Bugs

Waking up from a dreamless sleep, Sonic got up feeling terrible, awkward, and unsafe. This was all so new to him. How was he going to deal with this? _"What's to stop me from believing in what is right?"_ Glancing to his right, he noticed a pair of black cargos, a black jacket, and a black muscle shirt with a blue flame for an emblem.

He picked up the jacket and a note fell from the pocket. He picked it up and opened it.

_What's to stop you from doing the right thing__  
><em>

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Tails stared at the large pile of books, mouth wide open. "Do we have to read <span>all<span> of these books?"

"From cover to cover half-pint. Got a problem with it?" Storm said cracking his knuckles.

"Nope! Not at all! See! Reading!" He picked one up and started to skim.

"Good. Glad we came to and understanding."

"Whatever…"

They continued while Wave stared at them from the corner, cracking up. She noticed Sonic coming down the stairs and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out…" he said pulling over his jacket. Before he left, he tossed a small note to her. She opened it

_Only the thing in front of me_

She took a quick glance at him as he left, then smiled.

* * *

><p>"Here" Knuckles said looking up into the sky. "They don't call it Sky Tower for noting."<p>

"You think?" Jet said with an irritated tone "Now lets get this over with." He opened the larger than life door and walked into the long hallway. "To your left, you have the wall, and to the right, you have another wall."

"And in the dark corner, you have an elevator." Knuckles said.

"Well that makes life easer. Lets go!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What else is to become of me?" <em>Sonic asked as he walked through the streets. People from all directions looked at him, but he knew this, they were expecting a fast, carefree hedgehog running at top speed down the streets up and down just for the hell of it. He new it, he didn't have to look up to confirm his suspicions. He knew it all, and he was aware of the pain.

"_They expect so much from me, and here I am, letting them down. And its not even my fault! If only they knew…"_

"_They will know in time, young one." _He looked on his shoulder, and an eagle was perched there, looking almost invisible. _"They just don't understand. Expectations will get the best of them. Its natural, but will eventually lead to their own downfall."_

"_Why would they be looking at me anyway?_ He asked, speaking through mind-communication. _"They've seen me walk and run."_

"_They see your pain. Its all in your face. Your loss of something dear, something close, something you've known since birth. You lost your own sense of freedom."_ Utapio turned his attention back to the staring crowd. _"They hurt for you, with you, and lose there own sense of freedom. Looking at a face that feels and looks like it is caged in is hurtful to others, so they imitate it to feel your hurt, then realize what risk they have taken. But alas, it is to late to change. Once they feel pain, its hard to let it go and accept it. _He looked back into Sonic's eyes _"They expect you to be carefree and outgoing, but you are not. That hurts them. For some, the fact that the best protection they have is depressed, and for others, just seeing you in a state of pain, but all feel sympathy towards you. They want you to be your original self instead of seeing some other part of you that you have never, or not often, expressed._

"_If you were a being of Freedom, then why do I don't…don't feel free myself?"_

"_True freedom can only be found by feeling captured, without freedom. You don't __feel__ freedom, you __earn__ freedom. You must overcome your concealed emotion to understand what its like to be lifted from the burdens and challenges of life. Do you understand now why it is important to have your life striped away?_

"_I don't completely understand, but I have an idea."_

"_Then we are making progress then."_ He said finally before disappearing. Sonic decided he had enough and made the trip back home.

* * *

><p>"Finally your back!" Tails said with excitement "Now to get some real work done!"<p>

He pulled Sonic away from the door and closed it. But before he could get into his workshop, there was a knock at the door. "Sooooonnnniiic!"

Sonic slapped his forehead "Damn it! Why here! Why now!"

The door finally gave whey and a pink hedgehog came through, running full tilt at him. Sonic sighed and sidestepped before she could grab him. She went for another go, but he sidestepped again.

"Sonic I…"

"I will only warn you once Amy. Do NOT touch me. I don't have time for this now. Nor do I ever."

"But…"

"NO BUTS!"

Utapio's voice ringed in Sonic's head. _I hate to interfere with your…lovely conversation, but I feel a disturbance._

"_Yes I do to." _Sonic replied.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Wave asked.

He looked to the walls and heard a low rumble

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

The walls all around them burst and hundreds of small, robotic spiders flooded out, trying to attack anyone in sight.

Sonic lead everyone out of the house and to safety. He opened his palm and a small ball of light illuminated in it. He tossed it into his house and slammed the door. An explosion of light lit the house for almost a minute. When the light faded, Sonic opened the door and looked around. Everyone else soon followed.

Everywhere on the floor were tiny spiders. Tails picked one up and examined it. "Yep, this is definitely Eggman's work."

Sonic turned to the fox "How…?

"Eggman may be dead" Storm said "but not his creations. There everywhere, still bent on doing one thing, destroying you."

"Spider droids" Tails interrupted "That's what there called. I remember seeing one in the junkyard."

"Well that's another thing I need to worry about. Why don't we turn in for the night. Amy, your welcome to stay on the couch. I'll bet you want some answers. You'll get them tomorrow."

He started to walk up the steps to his bedroom, then he saw Wave come by.

"Hey Wave"

She turned.

"Thanks."

She smiled back at him and walked off.


	12. Just Another Argument

The Legend of Babylon

Chapter 12

Just Another Argument

Storm stared at the blank computer screen. For the last hour now, he had been scanning the surrounding area for any other unfriendly, 'manmade' objects, specifically Eggman's robots, taking frequent glances around him if one decided to creep out of the shadows. "Foolish of Sonic to even consider sleeping." he thought to himself. "How can he sleep in a time like this?"

"Up a little early aren't you?" A familiar female voice said from the doorway. He turned to see Wave leaning on the door.

"Never slept" he said, turning his attention to the screen again. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said approaching him, glancing at the screen with interest.

"That makes two of us." Storm admitted. "Everyone else?"

"Tails is up and Amy is crying herself to sleep," she said rolling her eyes. "That girl, what a drama queen."

"Sonic?"

She shook her head. "No. Checked on him a half hour ago. He's out like a light."

"Ugh. I don't see how he can."

"Hey, he needs it." She said irritated. Storm chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." he said, still laughing lightly. "Just you kids take it slow now."

Wave rolled her eyes again. "Your not who you use to be. What happened?"

"Someone had to take the mature roll. And God knows that you or Jet wouldn't fit the mold."

"Not that, but you're…intelligent, Why is that?"

He shrugged "It just happened I guess."

"Alright then smarty" She picked up a dead spider droid, "Mind explaining this?"

"In general, with all Eggman's creations, the cruiser that was destroyed was the main control unit for all of his robots, like targets, objectives, descriptions of why this target or this objective, that being the key. When the ship was destroyed, the descriptions of targets were destroyed with it. However, the targets, and or objectives are still programmed. And we're the targets."

"So if any are left…"

"They'll kill us all." Sonic said walking in, hands behind his back. "Or at least they'll try to."

Storm turned, annoyed at the hedgehog "Weren't you asleep."

Sonic, glaring at the gray bird, reveled what was behind his back. Wave gasped, and Storm gave a look of disbelief. He bluntly placed the head of one of Eggman's drones on a nearby table.

"Was…" Sonic said without emotion as he walked by the two.

"Sonic?" Wave asked "What…"

"What happened" He responded before she could finish "Is this screw up here." pointing at Storm.

"What!"

"What happened is that you failed to realize that these tin cans have radar capabilities that can track any electronic activity within a thirty mile radius!" He yelled. "Why do you think I use candles instead of electric lighting!"

"Well that was only one!" Storm exclaimed in his own defense "Surface scans show little signals of rouge droids!"

"And what of underground?"

"Well…"

"Or the sky? Have you checked that?"

Storm went silent. "How could he outsmart me?" he thought to himself.

"Look, if you want to make yourself useful, wake the others up and herd them in the basement."

"Fine…" Storm said walking off "I liked him better sleeping." he thought.

"Sonic?" Wave asked with concern.

"You should go and help him. Its almost impossible to wake Tails when he sleeps."

"Alright." She said hanging her head, walking out the door. "What happened to all us?" She asked herself as she walked down the hallway.


End file.
